BG in the Past
by Gloriejo
Summary: There is a girl that lands in the middle of Jump City. She is green and can shape shift like Beast Boy. Everywhere she goes there seems to be trouble in her wake. Who is she and why is there a dark figure that wants her so bad? Also Who Are Her Parents? Rating went up to a T.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is my story. It is not very long, don't let the number of chapters fool you. I divided the chapters by setting. When there is a new chapter, that means that you have jumped to a different location. Because of this all of the chapters are fairly short. Just thought that I should warn you. Hope you still love the story anyway. Please read it and tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)**

It is one month after the conclusion to Teen Titans. Beast boy has gone on with his life only thinking about Terra every once in a while. Today is not one of those days. This day is a peaceful day. One of those days where the Teen Titans got no calls but in Jump City those days never last long.

In an alley a portal opens up in the sky. A little green girl drops out of that portal and into the alley flat on her face. "Where am I?" the green girl asks. She has green curly hair in two ponytails and is no more than 12 years old. She also has on a purple dress that is torn by some sort of scuffle. Also something noticeable about her is that she has a red gem on her forehead.

She then walks out onto the street and looks at a newspaper stand. She sees the date. "Oh no. Not good." She then bites her lip and turns into a green pigeon and then flies away.


	2. Chapter 2

Away from the mystery girl and into the Titan Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg are taking this opportunity to play a bit of their favorite video game. "I win!" Cyborg yells.

"No fair, you cheated," Beast Boy complains.

"You're just upset that I won the fifteenth time in a row," Cyborg basks in his glory. The doors then slide open and Raven glides in. "Hey Raven, want to play against me?"

"No. I am just in here getting some food."

"Oh come on Raven. You know you want to play me," Cyborg cockily says.

"No," Raven says in a stern voice.

"Oh come on Raven it is just one game," Beast Boy pleads, "Please show Cyborg that he isn't the best player at this game. That all the times he has been winning have been a fluke."

"No." Right after she says that the alarm goes off. Robin then barges into the room. "Someone broke into the Museum. Titans Go!"

Everyone runs or flies out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I broke my rule for each chapter being in one setting. These two parts just seemed to fit together. Keep on reading and tell me how you like it. Just to warn you, I am horrible at fight scenes.)**

Over at the Museum, we see the mystery girl again. "This museum doesn't have it. Where is it?" She whispers to herself. She is hiding from something. "Good thing I stole this from father," she whispers as she pulls out a needle with red liquid inside. "I hate needles," she says as she stabs it into her arm. She then drops the needle. She starts breaking out into a sweat. The mystery girl slowly starts to turn from green to white. She now has white skin and blond hair. She still has the gem on her forehead though.

When the girl comes to her senses she grabs the needle from the floor and crawls away. "Now let's see him find me know," she whispers as she goes out the back door. The door is wide open, probably from her sneaking in. She then hears banging from behind her. "Got to get going," she says to herself as she runs down the alley and away from the crime scene.

/

Back inside the museum, the Teen Titans are walking in through the entrance. "Come out and make our job easy on us, "Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs. There is then a noise ahead of them. Out comes Plasmus, the purple slimy thing that makes such a big mess.

"What are you doing here? There is no ooze," Starfire asks. Plasmus just looks around until it catches sight of Beast Boy. It then attacks. It goes right towards Beast Boy. Everyone attacks at once.

Before Robin could do anything he go spit on and he got stuck in the purple discusting gue. Starfire throw starbolts but Plasmus created holes for them to go through. Same thing when with Raven and Cyborg. Right when Robin got free Beast Boy attacked. Beast Boy turns into an elephant and stampedes into Plasmus. Beast Boy tries getting out, but he can't. Beast Boy changes into every little thing he could think of. Nothing works, he is stuck. Plasmus then leaves. Everyone goes to chase after it.

"I could blast it," yells Cyborg.

"No. You might hit Beast Boy," Robin replies.

"Help!" screams Beast Boy. Plasmus goes off and eventually loses the other Teen Titans. However when Robin knew that they were not going to be able to catch up with Plasmus he throw a tracking device into it.

"What are we going to do know?" Starfire asks.

"Don't worry," Robin says. "We can track it," he then looks down at his communicator and sees the little red dot moving at a fast pace.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Found out I have to add a disclaimer. I don't own Teen Titans. R&R)**

Over on the coast, we see the mystery girl looking for a way to cross over to the Titan Tower. "I should have taken the serum after getting to the tower." She looks around tell she sees a man with a baseball cap riding on a boat. He is fishing. "Hey, can you please help me?" The man turns to look at her. He then points questionably at himself. "Yes you. Could you give me a lift over to the tower?" She then points to the tower.

He then rows over and gives her a ride. "Thank you," she says once she is across. "Actually can I ask for one more thing?"

The man nods his head, "Sure."

"Could I have your hat?" The man is very kind and gives it to her. She then uses it to cover the chakra (the red gem on her forehead). "Now I'm good. Thank you."

"Do you want me to wait here for you?" the man asks.

"No. If everything goes as planned then I should get home just fine." She turns around to walk up to the tower.

"You never did tell me your name," the man says.

She turns around, "BG, my name is BG."


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own Teen Titans. If I did then Teen Titans would have not ended the way it did. Actually it wouldn't have ended at all.)**

We are now in a warehouse and Plasmus is coming through with Beast Boy still stuck inside.

"Well done. Well done Plasmus," a man says in the shadows. The man comes out of the shadows and turns out it is Warp. "So, show me my prize."

Plasmus then spits out Beast Boy. Beast Boy is trying to catch his breath.

The man just smiles for a moment before screaming, "You bring me this. I asked for a little green GIRL! THIS IS A BOY!"

"Warp," Beast Boy is able to rasp once he is able to speak again.

"Oh well," he then picked up Beast Boy and puts him in an orange bubble, "we'll make due." Warp then looks at the ground and sees that Plasmus has also spit out the tracker. Warp smiles again, "Plasmus, what is this?"

Plasmas shrugs his shoulders, or something like shoulders, and gives out a grown.

Warp picks it up, "Well it looks like a tracker to me. You led them strait here." He then squashes the tracker in his hand. "Oh well. Looks like I will have to move base." He then makes a portal and pushes the orange ball that holds Beast Boy. "Oh, I almost forgot," Warp grabs a freeze ray, "I have no need for you anymore." He then shoots Plasmus and he turns into ice. Plasmus then falls asleep and turns into a human.

Warp then laughs and pushes Beast Boy through the portal before going through himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I however do take credit for making this story. Read and Review. I want to know what you think.)**

The rest of the Teen Titans are taking the car back to the Titan Tower. They are about to go in when they notice that the door is not completely closed.

"Who has been here?" asks Starfire.

"Don't know but let's check it out," Robin answers.

They walk through and look around to see if anyone is in the tower. It is Cyborg is in the training area when he hears a noise. He then shoots a net and catches BG. Cyborg calls on his communicator, "Hey, I found something interesting in the training room. I think you guys should check it out for yourselves."

Everyone then comes to the training room. BG is now tied up to a chair. "What are you doing here?" Robin asks.

"Looking at the scenery," BG says with a smile.

"Where is your k'norfka?" Starfire asks.

The smile is gone from BG's face.

"Where are your parents?" Robin translates.

"Nowhere near here."

"Who are you?" Raven asks.

"I would very much not like to answer that."

Raven then leans into BG, "I could always read your mind."

BG then starts panicking, "No. No need for that. I am BG. My name is BG."

"BG, is that a nickname?" Cyborg asks.

"It's my name. My father calls me it all the time."

"Who is your father?" Robin asks. BG then shuts her mouth.

"What is this?" Cyborg asks when he pulls out the empty needle.

"Don't touch that!" BG screams. "You're not supposed to have that."

"Well we're keeping this," Robin says taking it out of Cyborg's hands. Their communicators then start ringing. Starfire opens up hers, "Its Beast Boy!"

"Come on everybody. Let's go up to the living room. BG isn't going to go anywhere," Robin says as he walks out the room.

Once everybody is out of the room BG looks at the clock and says to herself, "Only two more hours to go. Hope I get home before then."


	7. Chapter 7

**(I again brake my rule. I also thought that these sections all go together and that it would be a little choppy if they were apart. Please review. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.)**

The Teen Titans are now in the living room using the big TV to communicate with the person on the other line.

"Can you hurry up Cyborg?" Robin says.

Cyborg looks at Robin, "I'm working on it," right after saying that a dark man is on the screen. It is Warp but the Teen Titans don't know that.

Robin, "Where is Beast Boy?"

The dark man chuckles, "He is fine," the screen turns and you see Beast Boy in an orange dome, "but he is not the one I want." The screen then turns to the dark man, "I want my pet BG. If you find BG and give her to me in two hours then I will gladly give you Beast Boy. If you don't…I'll let you use your imagination."

Raven then walks up, "What does this BG look like?"

The dark man stops talking for a moment, "She is 12 years old and she has a red gem on her forehead and other then that it should be pretty easy to find her. Find her, grab her, and bring her to me at the Old Stadium, and you better or then you never get to see Beast Boy again." He then hangs up.

Cyborg bashes his fist into the keyboard. Robin looks at the group, "Let's ask this BG who this man is and what he wants with her."

He then leaves and everybody follows.

/

Over in the evil base, Warp has left the shadows and is walking over to Beast Boy who is now wide awake.

"Who is BG?"

Warp looks at Beast Boy, "She is someone that will make me very rich, as well as I also get to have a little revenge."

"Revenge against whom? How is a 12 year old supposed to make you rich?"

"You expect to let me tell you all my little secrets but I'm not dumb enough to fall for that. Once I get my hands on BG then I will be rid of you and this time and go back to the future and be done with her."

"What are you going to do with her and why are you kidnapping know? I thought you were a collector."

"I am but I got a lot of offers for the girl that I couldn't pass up, as well as having a little something against her parents."

"What is so important about her? Who are her parents?"

"Quiet! No more questions. I have to get things ready for me and my pet to get home." Warp then walks away while Beast Boy bashes his fists into the bubble. This by the way is making no effect on the bubble.

/

Back in the training room, the door slides open and BG looks up.

Robin stalks up to and leans against her, "Who are you and why did we just get a call from a man that he wants his pet?"

"I told you I don't…Wait. Did you just say a man wants a pet?"

Robin, "He said that his pet's name is BG."

Starfire pulls Robin back, "He has our friend."

"Oh no oh no oh no. He couldn't have found me this early."

Raven, "Did you hear Starfire? He has Beast Boy."

BG is looking panicked, "He does?"

Cyborg, "And he threatening to harm Beast Boy if we don't give you to him, so why shouldn't we?"

BG looks at all of them, "He says he's going to harm Beast Boy. He can't. If he does then he gets nothing. If he does, he destroys everything."

Robin, "What are you talking about?"

BG suddenly looks like she realized what she almost revealed, "No. I can't tell you. I can't."

Raven, "I could look and see." She pulls off the hat. There is the chakra in plain sight. "So that is what he meant by red gem. You have a chakra." She then points to her chakra, "I have a chakra too, but mine is not just decoration. I can do things and I can tell you that you wouldn't like it."

BG breaths in and out, "I can't tell you. It isn't because I don't want to but I just can't."

Robin, "Why don't you try?"

BG stares at Robin, "My lips are sealed but I will tell you this, he is a dangerous man but you must not give me to him and no matter what, he will not harm Beast Boy."

"And why should we trust you?" Cyborg asks.

"You just have to."


	8. Chapter 8

**(I do not own Teen Titans. If I did Teen titans would have kept going and we would have learned more about the Team's past and Best Boy would have gotten together with Raven and we would have gotten some more great enemies that were in the comic books but not in the shows and... Oh wait your here to read a story, not to hear me ramble. Sorry. Continue reading and write a review on how you like it.)**

One and a half hours later the Teen Titans are back in the living room. They have left BG back in the training room and they are trying to decide how to go about this. They have been having an argument for a while. They tried to get BG to say more but BG wouldn't say another word.

"I say we give him BG and get back Beast Boy," Raven says.

Starfire looks at her, "We can not. She is just a bungorf."

"A child that knows who this bad guy is but won't tell us," Cyborg comments, "Other than her name she isn't giving much."

Starfire, "Well that does not mean that we are going to hand her over to him?"

Robin looks at all of them, "We're not. We are going to come up with a plan to save Beast Boy and get this man in the shadows."

"What are you thinking?" Cyborg asks.

Robin then smiles.

/

Back in the training room Robin walks in. "We are going to the meeting place but you are to stay here..."

BG smiles, "Thank you."

"I wasn't finished. You are to stay here and when we catch this mystery man then we are going to figure out what your relationship truly is and then throw both of you in jail, got it."

BG nods her head. Robin then walks out. BG then starts going into a sweat and her skin slowly turns from pale to green and her blonde hair to green. "Good thing he didn't stay longer," BG says to herself once her transformation is complete. She then turns into a mouse and scurries away from the scene.


	9. Chapter 9

**(I do not own Teen Titans. I have been working really hard on this story so I wish for you to review and tell me what you think about it.)**

Then back to Beast Boy. We are in the Old Stadium. Beast Boy is with Warp as the rest of the Teen Titans walk up to them. Beast Boy can't move because he has a laser gun pointed at his back and his hands are tied.

"So it's you Warp," Robin says.

Warp just smiles, "Yes it is. Now give me BG and I will give you Beast Boy."

"We didn't bring her," Robin answers.

Warp sighs but doesn't look too upset, "Well that is too bad, guess that means I have to deal with Beast Boy." He gets ready to pull the trigger when the Titan communicators go off.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." The communicators go over and over on what seems like a never ending loop.

Warp then smiles. He pushes Beast Boy to the Titans and opens a portal. He jumps strait though before any of the Teen Titans realize what has happened.

/

Back in the tower, BG is in the evidence room. All of the pedestals in the evidence room have items that the Teen Titans have taken as trophies from past villains. Right now BG has a pretty good sized clock in her hands. She is standing in her human form with red laser beams on her. The sirens are going off and the voice is going on a loop in the tower.

BG gives a frustrated sigh, "Knew I should have turned into a monkey." BG then runs to the door. "Why do the alarms have to be so loud?" The door slides open and BG gets through only to get shot from the side. BG was not paying attention to anything around her because she was too busy trying to get out of there. BG falls to the ground and drops the clock. You can tell that BG is still breathing but she is out cold. The laser gun that Warp had was programmed to make people fall unconscious, not kill them.

Warp looks down at the clock, "Hmm. It is interesting that you found that clock. You must have gone through great lengths to get it. With that clock you could have made it home to the future." He then smashes it under his foot. "Not anymore." He scoops up BG. He then opens a portal and carries the slumbering child through it.


	10. Chapter 10

**(I do not own Teen Titans. Please Review and tell me how you like the story.)**

The Titans go to the tower. They split up in order to find BG. She is nowhere to be seen. Starfire is the one that sees the broken clock. She grabs the pieces and meets everybody back in the living room. "I found this. I have no idea why this clock was smashed in such a way," Starfire says while looking at the broken clock.

"Where did you find that?" Robin asks.

"Outside of the evidence room," Starfire answers.

"Why would that be there?" Robin asks.

Cyborg yells, "I think I have your answer." Everybody walks over to Cyborg. Cyborg is downloading the security footage onto the big screen. "This is what happened after Robin left the training room."

Everybody watches as they see BG turn from pale skin and blonde hair to green skin and green hair. They can hear her over the intercom saying "Good thing he didn't stay longer." They are also shocked to see BG turn into a mouse. They watch as the mouse scurries to a vent and climbs inside.

"We don't have any cameras in the vent but I did get some footage of what happened in the evidence room."

They watch as the mouse escapes the vent and falls to the ground since the vent is one the ceiling. They watch as she turns into a snake and slithers on the floor towards the pedestal with the clock. She slithers up and once she sees it she suddenly stops. She bobs her head back and forth for a while. She then changes into a human and grabs the clock as quick as she can. She however morphed into the range of one of the beams and the alarm goes off. "Knew I should have turned into a monkey," they hear her say. She then starts running towards the door. "Why do the alarms have to be so loud?" That is the end of this security camera's range so she runs off screen.

"What happens next?" Starfire asks.

"I'm getting it," Cyborg answers. The screen then goes to a different camera. This camera is for the area outside of the evidence room. They see a portal opening and Warp going through. They then see BG run past and get shot.

"Is she dead?" Raven asks.

"Poor bungorf," Starfire whispers.

"No, she's not dead," Robin says. "She is still breathing."

They all look back at the screen and see Warp smashing the clock beneath his foot. They also hear him say these words, "It is interesting that you found that clock. You must have gone through great lengths to get it. With it you could have made it back home to the future. Not anymore." They then see him pick her up and carry her through the portal.

"Did he say back home to the future?" Raven asks.

"I think that is what he said," Cyborg says.

"She is from the future?" Starfire asks.

Robin turns to Beast Boy, "What happened to you when you were in Warp's base Beast Boy."

"I didn't really know where I was. I also didn't find out much about his plan except that some people were willing to pay for BG and that her parents somehow got on Warp's bad side."

"Those must be some really powerful parents to get him upset at them enough for him to wreak revenge," Cyborg comments.

"I would like to know how she was able to do all of that," Beast Boy says. Nobody is listening to him however.

"We don't know anything about her. How are we supposed to find her and rescue her?" Raven asks.

"We do what we usually do. We patrol the usual hangouts," Robin answers.


	11. Chapter 11

**(I do not own Teen Titans. Please read and review my story.)**

BG opened her eyes a little bit as she slowly came back to consciousness. She can see that she is in some sort of warehouse or storage building. There are barrels everywhere and the room smells awful. BG instictavley puts her hand to her nose. She can see that the bad man with a yellow helmet on his head **(she doesn't know his name)** is working on his time machine. She must have broken it when she tried to stop him from kidnapping her. She sneezes from the smell and the bad man turns around. "Hello there," says Warp, "did you have a good nap?"

"Not particularly. Who are you anyway? You never introduced yourself after you abducted me from my room."

"Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I am Warp, time traveler and collector of all things rare and valuable."

"Collector, uh, then why did you grab me?"

"Let's just say, I have something against your parents and I got a lot of offers off of you."

"What do you have against my parents? Who offered to have you abduct me?"

"You know you are a lot like your father. You ask a lot of questions."

"Thank you. I'll take that as a complement," right when BG got done saying that she turned into a green raven and flew to the sky. That was when she noticed it. There was a collar around her neck. Warp pushed a button and gave a shock to BG. BG turned back into a girl and fell to the ground. She then started rubbing her but.

"I'll zap you again if you try to escape. I'll maybe tell you the story of what happened between me and your parents another time. But there is one thing I will tell you, the people that wanted you captured. When I take you to the future, I'll sell you to the highest bidder. I personally don't care who gets you but if I had my choice I would pick one out of these three: Slade, Nicholas Galtry, or Zookeeper." Warp laughed as he saw BG's reaction to these last words. BG crept back to the wall and put her head between her legs. Once Warp saw that she was no longer going to go anywhere he went back to work.

BG closed her eyes, trying not to think about the smell, and starts to quietly whisper these three words over and over again, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."


	12. Chapter 12

**(Hope you like this chapter. I took a lot of time making this chapter. It is one of the longest ones that I have worked on so far. I do not own Teen Titans. I hope that you would show your appreciation by reading this chapter and writing a review. Thank you.)**

BG opens her eyes and she is in an open area with nine other people that look just like her and one beast that looks the same as the werebeast in "The Beast Within." "Okay so what are we going to do," BG says while looking at the other versions of her. She also has her hand to her nose again because she can still smell the stench of whatever was in that area.

Every single one of them looks scared, even the werebeast. "What will happen to us if those three really get ahold of us?" asks the one in a gray dress. She trembles over her words a lot and she is constantly using her hands to hide her face.

"Well Timid, if Slade gets us he will try to make us his accomplice, in any possible way. If Nicholas Galtry gets us he will kill us and then put our body someplace for dad to find it. And if the Zookeeper finds us then he will experiment on us to try to find a cure to the Sakutia," BG answers.

The one in a green dress speaks up, "I'm surprised that he didn't mention our uncles." She is the only one that doesn't look scared at first glance but if you look closely at her legs then you will see that they are slightly shaking.

"Uh Brave, he did mention our uncle. Nicholas Galtry is our great uncle," the one in an orange dress says in a snazzy tone.

"I was talking about our uncles from our mom's side, Rude, or did you forget that Mom has six half-brothers."

The one that breaks up this fight is the one in a yellow dress, "He didn't mention them because they haven't tried to resurrect Trigon for twenty years. They also wouldn't have had any use for us because we don't have a lot of Trigon in us. Out of all of our siblings, our older brother Theo would be the better fit for that mission." She says this all in a matter of fact tone.

"Thank you Knowledge. Now can we get back to how we are going to get out of here?" BG says to the group.

"If only Red was here? He'd be able to help," sighed the one in a blue dress.

BG had a light go off, "That's it Passion. We don't have Red with us but we do have the Teen Titans."

Brave looked at BG, "Um BG, not to burst your bubble but the Teen Titans are back in the future."

"I wasn't talking about the Teen Titans from our time. I was talking about the Teen Titans from this time. If they could somehow come and save us then, well we would be saved."

The one in a pink dress started jumping up and down with the biggest grin on her face, "Yippee. Yippee. I would like that very much. By the way, anyone want to hear a joke?"

"No Happy," everybody says as one.

"I believe that I have a way that you could contact the current Teen Titans but there is something that is puzzling me," Knowledge says. "Why are you and Beast covering your nose?"

"You mean you can't smell it?" BG asks. Everybody shakes their head no, except for Beast who is rubbing his nose with both paws. "There is some sort of stench that is awful and I know I know it but I can't place it."

"Hmm, I'll get back to that subject but I believe we have to address how we are going to contact the current Teen Titans first. The only powers that we have inherited from Mother so far are soul-self, empathy, and telekinesis. What I believe we can use to our advantage is telekinesis. If we were able to contact Raven then we could tell where we are and we would be saved," Knowledge lectures.

"But Raven can only contact us if we have a connection," BG says, "Even though she did threaten us several times she never followed through with it."

"You need to listen more carefully. I said if we contact Raven. Even though Raven has never gone into our mind, we have gone into hers. Even though that was in the future the connection should still be open meaning one of us could go into her mind. I also would like to see if this smell is in anyway related to where we are. If that is so then it would be of great advantage," Knowledge explains.

"Do you think that you could work with Beast in order to find that answer even if our body is in pain?" BG asks.

"I would try my best but why?"

"Warp is working on the time machine in order to fix it. If he fixes it before we have a chance to figure out where we are and contact the Teen Titans from today than it will be too late. I was thinking that you and Beast could work out what that atrocious smell is and one of the others could go into Raven's mind and tell her where we are."

Brave raises her hand, "I'll go into Raven's mind."

BG shakes her head no, "No, I need you here. There is a third task, distracting Warp long enough for our plans to work. I need Brave, Happy, Timid, and Rude."

"Rude? Why do we need Rude?" Brave yells.

"Because we going to need Warp ticked off if he is going to decide to pay more attention to us and less attention on the time machine," BG explains.

Happy laughs, "Don't you mean Warp ticked tocked?" Happy then goes into a laughing fit.

Brave just raises her eyebrows. "You know how she is on a mission. We need her jokes. Also I get the feeling we are going to be relying on you and her a lot in order not to cave in," BG says.

"Cave in to what?" Brave quizzically says. This time BG raised her eyebrows. It took a while but it suddenly clicked in Brave's mind (or sub-mind since Brave is just a portion of BG's own mind). "Oh, but then who's going to Raven's mind?"

BG wrinkles her face. She hadn't thought that. They looked around at the options. Everybody had a job except Passion, and the two in back. One had a brown dress and one had a red dress.

"Well I kind of don't want Passion going because she can't keep secrets very well. Sloth would fall asleep the first moment someone takes their eyes off of her. That only leaves…" BG slowly looks at the girl in the red dress. She is the only one that has had her back to the situation the whole time.

Brave pats BG on the back, "Just be glad she can't kill ya."

BG lets out a sigh and she walks over to the girl in red, "Hello Rage."

Rage turns around. She looked like the others when her back was facing them but now you could tell that she wasn't. She had four scary red eyes. "Hello," Rage says in a demonic voice, "What would you like from me today?"

"You know what I want. We need someone to go into Raven's mind and you're the only one that can do it."

Rage smiles, "And why should I help you?"

BG sighs, "Because if you don't then every single one of us will die, including you. I also know that you are different from Trigon where you don't wreak havoc for the benefit of wreaking havoc. There are two things that make you and me really upset. Whenever anyone tries to get me to do something I don't want to do or whenever someone tries to hurt me or my family. This man, Warp, he is going to sell us to the highest bidder and they will want us to do things that we don't want to do. They might even try to make us hurt our own family, or they might just hurt us for the benefit of it. Either way I know you are enraged and I want you to use that rage to use everything in your power to stop Warp and right know contacting Raven is our best bet. So are you in?"

Rage then smiles, "We have a deal."

BG smiles back. Brave walks up to them, she is the only one that has the courage to talk to Rage except for Passion but that is another story. "Are you going to take the job?"

"Yes," Rage says.

"Good I just have two things to mention though," Brave cautiously says.

"What?" BG yells. Rage gives Brave a glare.

"We kind of want Raven to trust us and I don't think those eyes are very trusting. No offence Rage." Rage then slowly has her hand go over her face. Her eyes then turn from four demonic red eyes to two normal red eyes.

"Better?" Rage asks.

"Yeah, but your voice still sounds like a demon," Brave says.

"Is this better?" Rage says but this time it is the same voice as the other BGs.

Brave then shows a grin that almost rivals Happy, "Perfect."

BG walks back to the group. "OK everybody. You all have your assignments. Let's get to work."


	13. Chapter 13

**(I do not own Teen Titans. There are three missions going on at once so I at first though that I could jump around from mission to mission but that was too hard for me, so I am doing each mission a separate chapter. This chapter is the mission with Knowledge and Beast as they search for the source of that smell. Please read and write how you like the story thus far.)**

Knowledge and Beast went through one of the portals. The portal led to a big gigantic library. "Home sweet home," Knowledge says to herself. Beast groans. "Sorry Beast. Let's get started on what that smell is shall we."

Knowledge walked to one of the cabinets. This cabinet had a bunch of vials. "These smells are all of the smells that we have smelled in our lifetime. If BG truly has smelled this smell before then it should be on this cabinet." Beast whines. The cabinet had a total of 50,000 different smells. Beast had no idea how she was going to smell all of them and identify it before it was too late.

"Start sniffing. I am going to follow some other leads," Knowledge said. This made Beast whine more, but Beast still obeyed and started taking down vials. She was very gentle with them and opened them up with one of her claws. She smelled one that smelled like lavender. She then went on to the second one. This one smelt like wet wood. None of them was in any way unpleasant. Beast wanted an awful smell. Not these ones that smelled pleasant.

Beast walks over to Knowledge. Knowledge is looking through a very old picture album. She is also looking through a book that listed all of the different unpleasant smells that they remembered. "It would be somewhere in one of these two books, but I can't find it," Knowledge says to herself. Beast butts Knowledge with her head. "What is it? I am busy looking through all of BG's memories to see where she has had this sensation from smell before, and then I am comparing it to what smell made that sensation."

Beast gives a groaning sound. Knowledge shakes her head, "'I'm sorry Beast. I was so worked up about getting the job started that I didn't tell you where the putrid smells are."

Knowledge walks over to the cabinet and points to the upper left, "These are the fishy smells," to the upper right, "These are the minty smells," to the lower right, "These are the sweet smells," and then finally to the lower left, "And these are the smells that you need, the putrid…" Knowledge and Beast all of a sudden feel pain go through their bodies. They knew instantly that BG had just been shocked with that collar.

Knowledge then looks at Beast with worry and fear draped across her face, "I need to get back to the books." Beast looks at the area of the shelf that Knowledge had pointed out. There were now 12,500 vials to check instead of 50,000. Beast gave a quiet whine but she knew that whining was not going to help the search go faster. She then took down the vials and started smelling. The first one didn't bother Beast so much. It was the smell of poop. Neither did the next one. It was the smell of compost. The next one did bother Beast but it was not the one that she wanted. This one was of burnt hair. The next one was the sewers, but BG would have been able to identify that one easily. The next one was road kill which made Beast's mouth water. Unlike BG, Beast is not a vegetarian. The next one was bad breath, another one that Beast didn't mind. The next one almost made Beast break the vial. It was the smell of skunk. Beast didn't mind the smell of wet dog or the smell of rotten food. She didn't even mind the smell of body odor. She did however mind the smell of farts.

Beast rushed to find the vial. As Beast had been smelling, BG was getting zapped more frequently. It also seemed like the voltage was going up because the pain with each jolt became worse and worse. After the next voltage Knowledge screamed down the hall, "Did you find it yet!"

"Ro," Beast belted back.

"I am going to feel like a complete idiot if this leads nowhere. And that is saying something when I am Knowledge. I am supposed to know everything about ourselves so I should be able to figure out where this smell has crossed our paths before."

Beast pulled down another vial. This was it. It was the same smell as the place where BG was being held hostage. Beast gently put the cork back on and put it in her mouth. She then ran over to Knowledge, careful not to break the vial inside her mouth. She then gently puts the vial on the table.

"What is it Beast? Can't you see I'm busy?" Knowledge snaps. Beast growls and then looks at the vial. Knowledge gasps, "You found it?" Beast nods her head. Knowledge looks at the label, "Car fuel?" The photo album flipped through the pages until it landed on a distant memory where BG had walked in on Cyborg working on his car. BG didn't stay in the garage long because the smell of car fuel was making her sick. "Why would car fuel be in the area? Wait there were barrels in the room remember. I read someplace that a long time ago oil was preserved in barrels before the time that it was deemed unsafe and hazardous to the area. But where would oil be in Jump City? I can't think of anything."

Knowledge looks at Beast. "We have found our answer. It is oil drums. Can you catch up to Rage and tell her that clue?" Beast nods her head. Knowledge closes the books and puts them away. "I'm going to help BG with the fight against Warp. It seems from with all of the jolts that BG is just making him upset. I think the thing she needs is an intelligent touch to the way that she is fighting." Knowledge and Beast ran to the door and left the library ready to do their next missions.


	14. Chapter 14

**(This is the mission with Rage. I based it very much like the Nevermore episode in Teen Titans, but with a few changes. I put a lot of work into this so I would like it if you would review the story after you are done reading this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.)**

Rage watches as everyone went off to do their missions. She turns around to go to a quiet place in order to meditate and teleport to Raven's mind but she is tapped on the shoulder by someone. Rage turns around showing her four red eyes again in a blazing furry but when she sees who it is her eyes take a softer tone. It is Passion.

"Where are you going?" Passion asks.

"I am going to go into Raven's mind and tell her where we are," Rage calmly says.

"But we don't know where we are," Passion mansions in a confused voice.

"We don't but she might. Times have changed so she might know where we are if I tell her some of the things that are in the room. I don't think that a lot of warehouses or storage areas look the same as the room that we are being held up in."

"Then I'll come with you."

Rage puts her arm to calm Passion, "No. It would be strange for Raven to see two different BGs, no matter how different we may be."

Passion sighs, "Fine but always think of me. It will be dangerous and I fear what all of the Ravens will do to you if they found out that you are a demon. If you think of me then you will be less likely to go into a rage and get hurt. Don't lose control."

Rage gives a small smile to Passion, "I won't."

Passion then pulls Rage into a hug. "Be careful," she whispers in Rage's ear. Passion still looks worried but let's go of Rage.

Rage then walks away in order to meditate. She goes onto a flat rock that is just perfect for meditating. The rock is far enough away that if Rage was to look around she would not be able to spot a single soul. Rage gets on and starts to chant. She gets a bit distracted knowing that she needs to hurry before the first wave of pain comes, but soon she clears herself as she continues to chant and concentrate about Raven. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Rage disappears.

Rage opens her two red eyes and sees that she is on a pathway that is floating in midair. Rage knew that she was now in Raven's mind. Raven started walking the pathway. There were ravens with red eyes looking at her. "Turn back, turn back," they said. Rage knew this was a trick so she kept on walking.

She then ran into the pink Raven on the pathway. Rage could tell right away from the big grin on her face that this was Happy Raven **(she calls her Happy Raven to not be confused about BG's Happy)**. "Hi, what's up," Happy Raven says.

"Hi. I'm searching for Raven. Could you lead me to her?"

"Ha ha ha, she's near the forbidden door, but you don't want to go there. At least not know."

Rage thought about taking Happy Raven's advice but she knew that she didn't have a lot of time, "I am afraid that I do need to go there."

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you," Happy Raven says before running away in a laughing fit. Rage gets a little upset because she was going to ask Happy Raven to go with her but then she remembers what Passion said and calms down.

Rage then goes though the passage and ends up in a meadow full of flowers. She walks down the path until she goes through another portal. It seems like the portal dropped her off right where she started. Rage starts having to control her anger again when a gray Raven pops up in front of her. "Do you know where Raven is?" Gray Raven shakily points her finger down the pathway to another passage. From that Rage could tell this was Timid Raven.

Rage starts going forward when walls go up all around her. "What is this?" Rage yells, luckily not in her demonic voice. She did however lose control over her eyes for a second, but she was facing away from Timid Raven so she didn't see.

"It's a maze. You have to go through," Timid Raven says. "I can show you the way but when you reach the end you won't like me anymore."

"Lead the way," Rage said in an exasperated voice.

Her mother's mind was so complicated and frustrating. How was Rage ever going to control herself? It didn't help matters that as they were walking Timid Raven was apologizing for every little thing that she had done, some stuff she herself wasn't even at fault for. Rage just wanted this maze to be over so she could confront Raven and tell her where BG was. Finally a doorway opens up. Rage breaths out a sigh of relief. Finally it seemed like something good is happening.

She stops though when she sees Timid Raven's reaction. "That's the end," Timid Raven says. It isn't the words or the way that she says it that catches Rage's attention. It is the way that she is reacting to the doorway. Rage got why Timid Raven was so trembly, that was just in her nature, but backing away from a doorway that should lead out of this claustrophobic maze? That was just odd and if Rage knew anything, not a good sign.

Rage knew that she had to go through the doorway sometime so she cautiously walked towards it. Right when she passes the doorway two halves of a statue comes together to make one statue with a face on both sides. One side has a creepy smiley face and the other has a frown. Another thing that Rage also notices is that both faces have the demon eyes that Rage naturally possessed. Rage gets ready to defend herself, yet she knew there wasn't much that she could do against a statue that possessed a sword in each hand and this thing had four hands.

"I said that you wouldn't like it when we got here," Timid Raven says before teleporting away. Rage got mad, real mad. They could teleport! Why didn't one of them teleport her to Raven? That would have been much easier and it would have saved much more time and stress. Despite Rage's attempts, she lost it. Her demon eyes appeared. The statue came and swung at her but she ducked and gave a punch that was strong enough that it destroyed the statue.

"Cool. You killed eight eyes."

Rage covered her face. She then put her hands down and turned around once she felt that her face was back to the non-threatening one. She saw that it was green Raven that spoke. She didn't need anything to tell who this Raven was. This was Brave Raven.

"Hi five buddy. Come on," Brave Raven said holding up her hand.

"How much did you see?" Rage asked.

"I saw you give a punch that would have made the great wall go crumbling down."

"So, nothing about my face."

"What are you talking about? I saw you defeat a fearsome enemy with one punch. You got some guts man."

"Thank you. Know can you tell me where Raven is?"

All of a sudden Timid Raven and Happy Raven show up out of nowhere. "I'm Raven," all three Raven's say at once.

Rage gives a frustrated grunt. "I'm not talking about you Ravens. I am talking about original Raven."

Finally Rage hears the voice that she so wanted to hear, "I'm right here. How did you get into my mind?"

"Thank God I find you. I have been looking for you everywhere," Rage says as she turns around to face the original Raven.

"I realize that, but that doesn't answer my question of how you got in here," Raven says.

"Okay, explanations. I am a piece of BG's mind and I came here in order to tell you where we are being held hostage."

"Did you say we?" Raven questions.

"I meant BG. Since I am a piece of her it is so easy for me to say we. Anyways we, she is being held in a room full of barrels and Warp is right now working on fixing his time machine. BG broke it. If he fixes his time machine before you and the other Teen Titans come to save us, her then BG will be gone from this time and we will have no way to escape."

"There are lots of areas where there are barrels. Could you describe them?"

"They are metal and they have a flammable label on the side."

Raven thought about it, "I still can't think of anything."

Right after she said that Beast was running strait from the end of the maze and into Rage. Rage accidentally gave out her own unique demonic growl to Beast. Luckily Raven doesn't notice the growl. Beast got off of her.

"What is that?" Raven said.

Brave Raven spoke up, "That looks like the beast that Beast Boy turned into the one time. Remember?"

Rage gestures to Beast, "This is Beast. She is also part of BG. What is it Beast?"

Beast looks at Rage, "Arh arh. Ru arh arh."

Rage gets a confused look one her face, "Do you know where there might be oil drums? Beast says that's what the barrels are."

Raven though about it some more and then she knew the answer, "You guys are at the old oil rig."

Rage still looks confused, "Where's that?"

"It's right outside of the Titan Tower. You can see it from our living room."

"Great, so you can save us?"

"I'll have to tell the rest of the team but we can be there very soon."

Beast growled some more. "That's good because it looks like BG doesn't have a lot of time left," Rage says. Rage then turns to Beast, "Come on. We need to go back to our own mind." They then left knowing that Raven was also waking up in order to inform the team where they needed to go.


	15. Chapter 15

**(I don't own Teen Titans. This chapter is BG's mission to detract Warp so that he doesn't finish his time machine. Can she distract him long enough for the Teen Titans arrive? Read and Find out.) **

BG opens her eyes. She sees that Warp is still working on his machine. She had to find some way to get his attention on her without him knowing what her intentions are. She finally came up with a wild and cocky plan.

BG slowly gets up and she starts to creep away, always looking at his back to make sure that he doesn't turn around. Once she goes around the corner she starts running but she doesn't get far because she trips over some empty barrels. They make a big bash clang noise. BG tries to get her barring in order to start running again but Warp is right behind her. He picks her up by the back of the collar before she even had a chance to get up off the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Warp asks.

BG shows an innocent face, "Anywhere but here."

Warp carries her back to the room. He plops her down and grabs the remote, "If you try anything again then I will zap you."

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed," BG says in the same tone as Rude. "Did you get teased for an outfit like that? I mean if you wore that while you were young then I could totally tell why you are so rude to a poor helpless little girl like me," BG shows her big old puppy eye trick at the end.

"I have you know this is not just a costume. It is a suit that protects me so that I don't get damaged as I time travel," Warp says looking like he just won the Nobel Prize.

"Oh, that's why you're wearing an outfit that makes you look like a banana."

Warp looks confused, "A what?"

"A banana, you know long yellow fruit that grows on trees. It is also said to be a great delicacy to monkeys. Yet it is also liked by tons of people in the world. It sad you don't know what a banana is. It's a really good fruit."

"I know what bananas are," Warp says but BG doesn't listen. She just keeps talking.

"Hey want to hear some banana jokes? Why did the banana wear suntan lotion? Because they peel! Ha, ha. What is Beethoven's favorite fruit? Banana…na! Banana…na! **(She sang the answer to the tune of Beethoven's fifth sympathy.) **Why did the banana go to see the doctor? The banana was not peeling very well. I got another one. Why did…?" BG then gets shocked.

"Enough!" Warp yells.

"Ah, you can't take a joke," BG says in a snappy tone.

"Do you get that you have a collar on that can make me zap you at any time?" Warp asks.

"Yes, but I also know that you need me alive or you will get no award, so I can do whatever I want. Now let's get to the subject of how many thing you have stolen in your lifetime. If you're so good at stealing I don't think that you would be so driven by what other people have to say. So how many things have you stolen? Ten, five…" Warp turns around to work on his machine. BG grows wide eyed, "Whoa, less."

Warp angrily puts down the tool that he had in his hand, "I let you know that I am an amazing thief for my time."

"Then the people of the future can't steal squat. That makes me happier," BG says as she smiles to herself.

Warp then picks up the button and started pushing it repeatedly. Each shock made BG cringe but she held her ground. She knew that every second Warp pushed that button was another second that Warp was not working on his time machine. She just prayed that the Teen Titans would find her soon.

BG then heard a voice in her head. "Oil drums," it said, "don't tell Warp."

BG puts up her hand. Instantly Warp stops zapping her, "Have you had enough?"

BG sighs, "What do you have against me? You said that my parents did something to you but you haven't told me what that is."

"Fine I will tell you the story," Warp says. BG wished that Warp would put down the button in order to tell his story but he did not. "I had gone back in time to steal the very clock that you crept into the Tower to get back home. That clock would have paid me a pretty penny in my time. I was attacked though by the Teen Titans. They were relics and armatures but I underestimated them. I was wining but as I opened the portal to take me to the future Starfire pushed me through. We both went to the future but it was not the future that I knew. It was a future where Starfire had disappeared on that day. In this future Beast Boy was a laughing stock in the circus, he was lazy and weak and most of all scared of everything. Raven was in an insane asylum, constantly resisting her urge to follow her father. Cyborg was low on battery and was virtually tethered to the tower in order to survive. Robin was the only one who stayed pretty much the same as to your time. He had changed his name to Nightwing and he was still on the streets making sure that they were a safe place."

"I believe what you say about Nightwing and maybe I can see Cyborg going to that dark place, but Mom and Dad? Mom would always go to the support of her friends if she was in danger, and Dad is scared of nothing. If he is then he can just turn into the werebeast and rip apart whoever is scarring him," BG shakes her head in protest.

"Believe what you want but that was this future. It was the perfect future for criminals to run wild and do whatever they want…"

"Unless they ran into Uncle Nightwing," BG says with a grin.

"Unless they ran into Uncle Nightwing, but I should have been able to fix my time machine and gone back to my proper time, but Starfire with the help of Nightwing stopped me. They got the team together again and defeated me."

"And you went to prison. Blah, blah, blah…," BG said, "I've heard this ending before."

Warp took a step towards her, "Wrong. When they defeated me I was turned into a baby. When Starfire was sent back to her own time, the future reset itself. Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be but I was still a baby. I had to grow up again knowing all that the Titans did to me. How the Titans foiled my plans. And now I shall have my revenge."

BG looks confused, "But then shouldn't you be upset at Starfire or Nighwing. Why did you attack me? There are six children that are all the children of Uncle Dick and Aunt Kori. Why me?"

Warp looks angry, "I don't have to explain myself to you. You are going to be auctioned off and I am going to be rich and there is nothing that anybody can do about it."

A voice that BG recognized came up, "I beg to differ." It was Robin and all of the other Teen Titans.


	16. Chapter 16

**(The Teen Titans are finally here to save the day. I do not own Teen Titans. I am also bad at fight scenes so I watched "How Long is Forever" while I was writing this to get some ideas. I would really like it though if you would Read and the Write a Review telling me how you like the story thus far and if I did a good job making this fight scene my own or not. Please no flaming but I will take criticism. There is a difference.)**

Robin and the other Titans luckily didn't hear the whole conversation but they did have to stop to see what was going on. They were around the corner when they heard BG say, "Why me?" and then they heard Warp say, "I don't have to explain myself to you. You are going to be auctioned off and I am going to be rich and there is nothing that anybody can do about it." Robin then thought that that was a good time for them to show themselves.

When they showed themselves they saw that Warp had something in his hand. "Stop right there," he said. They then saw that it was a button and he was getting ready to push it. "One little push and BG here will get a shock of her lifetime," Warp said with a laugh. They then looked at BG. The others saw that she had a collar but only Beast Boy recognized it as a shock collar.

"Don't worry about me," BG yells. "He can't do anything to me as long as he wants his money."

"Quiet," Warp says.

"Why? It's true. You only kidnapped me to auction me off and become rich, so you won't become rich if I am severely hurt."

Warp yells as he pushes the button. BG starts screaming at the top of her lungs.

Right when the button was pressed the Titans went to action. Robin threw a ninja star and knocked the button out of his hands. Warp shot at them but they all scattered. Robin threw some more ninja stars and Starfire shot some starbolts. Warp however made a protective barrier around himself so he wouldn't get hurt. Warp then shot at Robin and Starfire again but they easily dodge it. Starfire then fires another starbolt and Warp gets hit. He still is up and ready to fight. Robin dove in to attack Warp, weaving back and forth in order to dodge the swarm of shots coming at him. Robin used his cane to hit Warp in one of his shooters. Warp is still standing and able to fight though. Starfire fires even more starbolts and Warp falls to the ground. From the ground he shoots more shots. All Starfire has to do is fly out of the way to not get hit. Warp slowly gets up. As he is getting up Robin again uses his cane to attack him. He evades it though by rolling on the floor and getting to knee position. He then gets back up. He turns around and starts firing at Robin some more. Robin gets hit, but is only slightly injured so he runs over and attacks Warp again. Warp dodges. He then gets blasted by Cyborg at the side. Cyborg and Beast Boy had run over to BG to make sure that she was alright and to get the collar off. Beast Boy gets up and turns into a lion. He pounces onto Warp and tries to bite off Warp's armor. He is not doing a very good job. Raven then lifts both Warp and Beast Boy and throws them to the wall. Warp is temporarily unconscious.

Beast Boy groans, "Did you have to throw me against the wall too?"

"You were in the way," Raven replies in a monotonous tone.

Warp slowly gets up. Robin handcuffs him before he has a chance to all the way recover. Once he does though he sees that he has been defeated by the Teen Titans again. Surprisingly Warp doesn't seem that all upset, in fact he is smiling. "Beast Boy," he says.

Everybody looks confused. "Yes," Beast Boy answers.

"You were curious as to who BG's parents were."

BG's eyes go wide.

"They are…" that is all Warp can say before BG turns into a tiger and pounces on him. BG tries going for his throat but Cyborg blasts her off of him before she succeeds. Warp gets up off the ground but he doesn't try to say anything more. He can see from BG's eyes as she turns back to her human form that she would not hesitate to rip out his throat if he ever tried that stunt again.

Raven flies over to BG as Warp is getting carried away by Robin and Cyborg. "Why did you do that?" she asks.

BG looks away from Warp and into Raven's eyes, "There are some things that should not be spoken during this time. He tried speaking some of them. You most of all must know the power of words." BG then walks out with Beast Boy who is waiting for her. Raven tries to understand but soon decides she should also go back to the tower with her teammates.

**(Hi you guys. Thanks for Reading this far. Hope that you Review. I am going to be on vacation with my dad for two weeks. I promise to have the next chapter posted by June 26, 2014 if not a little before. I will not be around any computers or electronic devices, except my phone of course. Some of you might think that as torture but I only get to see my dad once a year so I want to dedicate all of my time to him. Thank you again and hope that this message doesn't make you too sad.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(I am back from my trip. I had fun. It didn't take me as long as I thought for me to write this chapter. By the way I do not own Teen Titans.) **

The Titans have Warp inside of the interrogation room. BG is with the Titans in the living room. BG is not tied up but is sitting comfortably on the couch, "Can I speak with Warp before you have a chance to speak with him?"

Raven glowers at BG, "What makes us so sure that you won't attack him again?"

BG sighs, "You can watch me through the screen as I talk with Warp. I just want to see his face before he is dragged away to prison. He kidnapped me from home. I might never get to go back there now but I still will feel some satisfaction in watching him know that he didn't win."

"You're talking about your home in the future," Robin says.

"How did you…?"

Starfire sits herself down by BG, "We saw through the camera that records videos. It is so sad what he did to you. You poor bungorf." Starfire then gives BG a hug.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can work on fixing the time machine. It might take me a little while but I think that I might be able to get it to work," Cyborg says.

BG gives a big grin, "Really?"

"Yes but don't get your hopes up. I don't know how long it will take."

BG then jumps up and gives Cyborg a big hug, "Thank you."

Robin then coughs to break it up, "If you are ready BG, Warp is in the interrogation room." BG and the others go off to the interrogation room, except for Cyborg who grabs the time device and goes to his bedroom to fix it.

/

BG walks into the interrogation room. The Teen Titans, excluding Cyborg, are all watching and listening through the glass so that they can run into the room if anything goes wrong.

Warp looks at BG, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see your face before you were sent off to prison. At least this time you didn't get turned into a baby. You just get to grow old and die like you're supposed to."

"And you just wanted to rub my face in it."

"Yes," BG gives a sadistic smile. The Titans can't see it though because they can only see her back. "I also have something to tell you before the others come in."

"What is that?"

BG then walks around the table and leans into Warp's ear. "Llips on sterces," she whispers in his ear. Warp looks confused. "A little something I learned from a good friend," BG says. She then walks out the room.

"What did you tell him?" Robin asks.

BG shrugs her shoulders, "Just a saying that was told to me by a friend." She then goes off to the living room. Beast Boy follows her and Robin and Raven go to the interrogation room. Starfire stays in the room that she is in to ponder what BG said.

Robin looks at Warp, "You had something you were going to say to Beast Boy. What was it?"

Warp opens up his mouth to talk, "I was going to tell you who BG's parents were."

Raven glairs at Warp, "Then who are they?"

"They are…" Warp's finds that he can't say anymore. He starts again, "They are…," nothing again.

"We are waiting," Raven says.

"BG's real name is…" again Warp can't give an answer. Warp thinks about why he can't say anything.

"BG isn't her real name. What is it?" Robin says. He is starting to wonder if BG is hiding something important.

Warp finally figured out what BG had done. It was the weird saying. He then realized that it was a spell. It was backwards language for "Spill no secrets." What Warp couldn't figure out right away was how BG could do that magic. He then came to a conclusion. Since BG is the daughter of Raven she can do magic even though the only thing in the records book is that she had her father's powers. It looked like the history books were wrong on this one. Raven must have taught her that spell. **(It was actually Houdini, Zatanna's son that taught her that spell but other than that Warp was pretty close.) **Warp wanted to tell the Titans why he couldn't speak because then they would be so close to the answer of who that little brat's parents are and then she would never exist.

/

Since Warp can't say anything and the interrogation just goes on with Robin and Raven bombarding him with questions while Starfire watches through the glass, let's go to BG and Beast Boy in the living room.

Beast Boy walks up to BG. She has planted herself on the couch and is looking through all of their video games. "Super Smash Bros, Final Fantasy X, Gears of War, Metal Gear Solid, GoldenEye 007, Grand Theft Auto IV…" **(I realize that not all of these games go to the same system but these were the top games in 2008, the year that this story takes place.) **

"You play video games?" Beast Boy asks.

BG looks up from the video games and to Beast Boy, "Yeah, who doesn't?"

Beast Boy can't come back with an answer. "So you are from the future?"

"Yes," BG slowly says.

"So, am I bald?"

BG is shocked, "What?"

"Starfire said that I am bald in the future, so I wondering am I bald?"

"No," BG says shaking her head profusely, "defiantly not."

"I was also wondering something else."

"What?" BG is more relaxed now than before.

"How are you green?" BG' eyes go wide. "How do you have Sakutia?"

"I was born with the disease. My father has it."

"So your father is…?"

"You think that you are the only one that has survived the disease. Just because it is rare doesn't mean that it is impossible. I know about two people who survived the disease."

"Really? Do I meet any of them in my lifetime?"

"Yep and my father is one of them. I love him with all of my heart. I just wish to someday become just like him… if I ever get back to my own time," BG is silent for a while, "but Cyborg said that he was going to work on the machine so there is nothing to worry about." BG then shows Beast Boy a big smile. Beast Boy recognized it as the smile that he shows when he is trying to hide that he is worried.

Beast Boy was going to ask her how she turned normal but then decided against it. Robin then walks in with Raven and Starfire. Robin does not look happy.

"What did you do?" Robin demands.

"I don't know what you are talking about," BG answers.

"Every time Warp tries to tell us something about you then he chokes up. I think you know why," Robin says.

"And how would I have done that? If Warp is trying to tell you things about me then just ask me. I will answer them."

Robin doesn't respond right away. He is taken back. He did not think that this girl would be so open with him, or maybe there was a trick. Maybe she still had something to hide. "Okay, answer my questions. Who are…?"

BG interrupts him, "I will only talk to you."

"Why only him?" Raven asks in a harsh tone.

BG just stares at Robin, "I will say no more until it is just Robin, and no cameras."

Raven, Beast Boy, and even Starfire look worried. "Deal," Robin says. "Everybody leave. Raven can you turn off the cameras to this room."

"Okay," Raven says. Everybody leaves except for Robin and BG. Raven didn't look worried anymore because Robin had telepathically told her to keep the cameras on. What they didn't know was that BG had also heard the silent message.

Robin sits across from BG. "So, what is your name?" Robin says once they are alone.

"First I realize that the cameras might still be on so let me tell some secrets of the past that I know. I have already told Beast Boy that he will meet my father someday so I know a few things about him. I know that his full name is Garfield Mark Logan. I know that he was born in Northern Africa. His parents were biologists. They sadly had an accident that got them killed. I can tell you how they died. They were on a boating trip and the boat went over a waterfall," BG then paused, "I believe that Beast Boy has just turned off the cameras."

"Why do you say that?"

"It is because Beast Boy isn't ready to hear the story of how his parents died without feeling guilt. He is a lot like you in that way. He witnessed his own parents die before his very eyes Richard Grayson."

Robin suddenly stood up, "How do you know that?"

"It is because someday you will tell my father and mother."

"I will tell no one."

"Not even Kori?" BG sees Robin's confusion, "Sorry, you know her as Starfire.

"Who are your father and mother?"

BG swallows, "You must not tell them. They have not fallen in love yet and if they know that someday they will have me, they will reject it and I will cease to exist."

"I can keep secrets."

BG nods, "I know. That is why I picked you." BG takes time to breath, "My parents are Garfield and Raven Logan."

Robin blinks, "Did I hear that right?"

"My name is Arella Marie Logan and my parents are Garfield and Raven Logan. You know them as Beast Boy and Raven."

Robin once more is silent, "You expect me to believe that you are Beast Boy's and Raven's daughter. That they get together in the future."

"Yes. In one year to be exact."

Robin breaths out, "I can see why you don't want me to tell them."

"So you will keep it a secret?" BG holds her breath.

"Yes. I won't even tell the other Titans."

BG finally breaths, "Thank you."

Robin pulls out his communicator. "It's all good."

Raven and Starfire rush into the room. Beast Boy slowly walks in behind them. Both Raven and Starfire start talking at once.

"I know that you both have a lot of questions but I can't say anything without changing the future," Robin tells them.

"Is she good?" Raven asks.

"Yes," Rabin says.

Beast Boy walks up to BG, "Why?"

"I'm sorry. It was the only way I knew how to turn off the cameras. I shouldn't have done it like that. I should have found another way. Please, just don't hate me," BG starts to cry.

"I don't hate you but I am sad."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Cyborg then ran into the room, "I've fixed it. I've fixed it."

BG then showed a big smile, "I can go home. I can become a Titan."

Starfire clapped her hands, "Friend BG is a Titan."

BG realized that she had just revealed something about herself, "Well no, I have another year before I become a Titan but I'm getting there."

Raven looked shocked, "You're a hero."

"Yes Raven. Not all people that fall from the sky are bad guys. Some are but I'm not."

Cyborg then handed the machine to BG, "You just input the coordinates here and the time here and it will send you home."

BG then hugged Cyborg, "Thank you." She then turned to Robin, "It is now in your hands to protect the future." She grabbed Starfire's hands, "You are so kind."

"We will miss you friend," Starfire responds back.

"Well most of you," BG says while looking at Raven. She turns to Beast Boy. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine now," Beast Boy says while pulling her into a hug.

BG then turns to Raven, "I'm sorry that you never trusted me."

"I'm sorry too," Raven said, "I should have at least trusted you a little when I found out that you didn't come here willingly."

"I think getting kidnapped is a good sign that that person is on your side," BG says in a rude voice. Raven just looks at her with wide eyes. "Just kidding," BG says with a laugh. Raven then gave her a look like daggers. This made BG laugh more.

BG remembers to grab the empty needle. BG then put in the coordinates. She then pushes the button. A portal appears. BG hands the machine to Cyborg. "Keep this safe. Bye everyone," she then jumped though the portal and disappeared.

**(I'm sorry if it seemed rushed for it to end but I didn't really know how to make it better. Hope that this ending is just as good. Don't worry though. This is not the last chapter. There is one more chapter left. Tell me how you like the story especially since this is near the end. Thank you for reading.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(I do not own Teen Titans.)**

BG walks through the portal. She looks at the clock and calendar on the wall. She had only been gone for two minutes. She is safe.

BG then hears steps coming to her bedroom. She then remembers why she had been in her room in the first place. She had tried to help the Teen Titans with a mission by investigating on her own. This almost got her killed and her mother and father had grounded her because of it.

BG realized that she still has the syringe in her hand. She ran to her bed and quickly hid the syringe under her pillow. She then turns around just in time to see her father walk in.

"How are you doing?" Garfield asks. Much to his surprise his daughter ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "What is this for?" he says with surprise.

"Dad, have I ever told you that I love you?" BG says while looking up at him with the sweetest eyes in the world.

Garfield is speechless. "Yes," he says slowly.

Raven then walks in. She shows the same face as her husband when she sees what her daughter is doing. "What is...?" that is all she can say before BG lets go of Garfield and latches onto her mother.

"Mom, I missed you so much" BG says this time smothering her face into her mother's shirt.

"How could you miss us? You saw us five minutes ago," Garfield say.

Raven gives an all knowing look. "I think that she just wants to smother us so that we will say that she is no longer grounded."

BG quickly lets her mom go, "No that's not it. I totally understand now why you don't want me to fight before I am ready. I will never ever go on a mission by myself ever again until both of you say that I am ready and believe me, I am far from ready."

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" Garfield says. BG cocks her head to one side. "Just kidding. Get over here. I am so glad that what we have finally got you to understand what we have been trying to tell you for seven years."

"That doesn't mean that you are no longer grounded Arella," Raven said.

"Okay Mom," BG said with an understanding smile.

Raven shook her head and Garfield had a look like he had just won a million dollar lottery. They walked out of BG's room, both never knowing that the child that they met so many years ago was the same girl that they were leaving behind.

**(This is the last chapter. Hope that you liked the story. Write a review on how you liked the story. I'm sorry for some of you that wanted BB and Rae to find out that BG was their daughter. But wait, did you forget that I still have Warp and the time machine with the present day Teen Titans? I am going to write a sequel to this story. To give you a little incite inside that story, Warp can't tell them who BG is but he could always show them. He is going to send all of the boys into the future. It will be fun with lots more adventure, and action, and lots more revealing of secrets in the future.) **


	19. Sequel Update

This is a quick message on the sequel. I have started the sequel and it is now posted with the title Warp's Revenge. If you want to read more of my work please go to my profile page. Thank you and please keep on reading.


End file.
